Not Exactly Fanfare (Ticktania Returns)
((An ultra-short fic. I hammered out a while back. Written by Strataffin, featuring Anomaly Carter and the return of Ticktania Onethroughtwelve Tockman!)) It should be said that the whole reason she was back was a bruising of egos. She’d talked about coming back for a good long while, but hadn’t actually properly made to do it until she found out that, in her absence, someone had taken to calling themselves the next ‘Great Detective’.' ' Not even ‘the next Ticktania Tockman’. That was mostly what offended her. Had her death had any effect on the school? Heaven above, they hadn’t even taken to comparing other wannabe detectives to her. That Peason girl was a bloody joke.' ' Anomaly Carter couldn’t stop staring, and Ticktania became acutely aware of this, and promptly stated as much.' ' “I apologize.” Carter wiped the edges of her armpits, trying to beat back a slightly nervous sweat. “I’m just…” Her face contorted into a slightly panicked grin. “...it’s thrilling to be conversing with a reanimated being that isn’t some slathering lunatic.”''' ' Ticktania waved a hand dismissively. “I told you, I never actually died. There was nothing to Reanimate. Well, perhaps I shouldn’t say that. You, of all people, Carter, know that our limited radius of imagination cannot match that of the Narrator. Bless his soul, he really did try to keep me in the ground, but he made a retroactive decision and well… here we are!” She smiled mirthlessly. “Truth be told, I think he’s having trouble writing me, remembering what I sound like.”' ' “I’m not entirely sure what you’re on about, but it sounds fascinating.” Anomaly rested her jaw in her hands and just stared, blinking.' ' Ticktania stared right back for a moment, running hands through her wavy hair and shaking her head like a dog just briefly. She blinked back, breathed levelly.' ' “Remind me what you’re doing again?”' ' “Observing the undead.”' ' “Wrong, try again.”' ' Anomaly sputtered slightly, regaining her awareness. “Right, no, I’m allowing you room and clothing until you can kinda get back on your feet, because your dorm spot has been reassigned.”' ' “Correct.” Ticktania turned back to Anomaly’s closet, as Anomaly continued to sit on the bed. “Do you have any pants that don’t look they crawled out of the 20s?”' ' “I don’t think so. Probably not. I think I have jeans, somewhere.”' ' “Could you find them?”' ' “Probably not.” Anomaly shrugged. “I actually had a kind of pre-story premonition thing happen a few days back, and I woke up in the courtyard with, I kid you not, a garden spade and a Nokia spellphone and basically nothing else. No memory of how I got there, no memory of a lot of things, actually.” “Hm.” "Meaning I forgot some recent stuff. Like a memory loss thing." "I assumed."' ' “Truth be told I don’t even think this is my dorm, I kinda forgot what number and decor it was supposed to have.”' ' “Hm.” Ticktania repeated, not especially caring. “So, there’s a very real possibility I may have to run out into the hallway without pants if this is 1) not your dorm, and 2) the actual owner returns.”' ' “It doesn’t bother me.” Anomaly shrugged again.' ' “That’s not what I asked; of course it doesn’t bother you, you’re in pajamas.” Ticktania said with a half-sigh, pushing off her glasses. “I’m exposed.”' ' “Like, you’re showing skin? Because I could have told you that.”' ' “Well, that’s a given,” Ticktania snorted. “Congratulations, you have eyes. I was speaking more from a...planning perspective. Exposed in terms of a lack of defense against attack, either physical or psychological.”' ' “Who’d be out to get you?”' ' Ticktania reeled, eyes blazing. “A great many people, dear Anomaly. A great many. Other students. Old foes. Other Authors. This is the first story in which I’ve returned. I was also, arguably, the first EAH character to die prematurely. Glory knows it’ll be open season on me and Bird the second this bit of writing goes up.”' ' “Sounds like paranoia.”' ''' “Said the Daughter of Randolph Carter.” “Touche.” Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Strataffin